


Upper Hand

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Like so much flirting, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i wanted a sword fight but deceit said no, literally just flirting, thats okay its still satisfying lmao, thief deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Dee enjoyed teasing the prince when he caught him.He also enjoyed letting the prince catch him. It was a game of cat and mouse, but enjoyable for both parties, he thinks.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write action so I looked in my inbox. I wasn't able to write action but I sure did get a lot of the flirting I wanted.
> 
> Roceit, Royalty Au, thief -Anon

It was rare for Dee to get overly ambitious during a job. Rarer still to get caught due to that ambition.

But he supposed going for more than the expensive necklace the King’s consort favored recently was a mistake on his part. After all he couldn’t help who caught his affections, and the knight prince’s heart was one he’d been wanting for many years.

“You’ve gotten easier to catch, thief,” he commented, sword hovering just above Dee’s shoulder and barely pressing against the skin of his neck.

Dee hummed, looking at the shining blade as he carefully slipped the necklace into his pouch for safekeeping.

“Is that so, my prince? Are you sure I wasn’t just waiting for you?” he asked, smirking as his eyes trailed along the sword and over his shoulder to look at Roman in his night clothes, hair mussed and cocky grin settled in place.

He was quite a sight, and one Dee found quite enjoyable.

Roman raised an eyebrow, glancing at his sword where it was pressed to Dee’s neck before looking back at his masked face.

“And why exactly would you be waiting for me, thief? Are you telling me you’ve come to enjoy our battles over the years?”

Dee shrugged, turning to properly face the prince, unworried by the sword on his shoulder.

“I could ask the same of you, Roman. You’ve been catching me in the act for years, and yet I’m still not behind the bars you’ve so lovingly designated for me.”

Roman seemed to flush at that, but his grin didn’t waver as he took a step forward, Dee taking one back in response.

“You’re like the snake you model your masks after. Slippery and cunning, it’s hard to get a hold of you.”

Dee touched his mask on the side not currently threatened by a sword, smiling as his gloved fingers traced the gold decals edging the black and gold markings, barring them from the rest of the snake print of the leather.

“You’re easily distracted, my prince, I’ve got to use what I know to my advantage,” he said, his polite smile turning into a coy grin.

Roman took the bait, his curiosity shining in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side.

“Oh? I don’t find myself to be so easily swayed, thief, what makes you think that?”

Dee raised an eyebrow, then took three steps forward, reaching forward with one hand as Roman dropped his sword from Dee’s shoulder in surprise. He buried his fist in the collar of the silk night shirt, yellow clashing with red.

It was one of Dee’s favorite color combinations.

“The fact that you haven’t noticed I’m not where you want me,” he said after pulling the prince low, his lips inches from the other’s mouth.

Roman inhaled sharply, his eyes wide and locked on Dee’s face, but not his eyes.

Dee’s grin grew, watching as the prince licked his lips. When Roman tried to close the gap, he pulled away, jumping to the window next to them and holding the bracelet Roman had been wearing with a sly smirk.

“I’ll see you again, my prince. Perhaps you can steal something from me next time.”

And then Roman blinked, and he was gone.


End file.
